deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph was an advanced Necromorph encountered on Titan Station.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPegqTQm6yk Youtube - Questions with Steve Episode 06] As of the present, only one specimen has been encountered. The Ubermorph attacked CEC engineer Isaac Clarke at the Project Telomere laboratory on Titan Station, and was destroyed when the station's reactor breached and exploded. Overview The Ubermorph was a tall, bipedal creature that resembled a Slasher in both body shape and proportion. However, its features bore a strong resemblance to those of the Hive Mind encountered on Aegis VII. The Ubermorph's large head was connected to its body by a very short and stiff neck, and its face featured five glowing eyes. The Ubermorph's torso was very bulky, and supported several massive arms. It sported a pair of claw-like appendages on its abdomen and the bone structure of the ribcage was clearly visible both on the front and rear, with the back also sprouting small arms. The Ubermorph utilized its two enormous arms, each ending in three long claws, to impale, slash and mutilate its prey with ease. This creature's unique characteristic was its ability to regenerate lost tissue mass and bone at an extraordinarily rapid rate, making it virtually impossible to kill; this was a trait it shared with the Hunter, a Necromorph created in Dr. Challus Mercer's experiment on the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. Unlike most Necromorphs, the Ubermorph did not display physical signs of decay or open gashes or lesions on its body. It had dark brown smooth skin covering its body, and its overall appearance was rather distinctive and alien in nature. Project Telomere The Ubermorph mutated from a human following the Necromorph outbreak on Titan Station three years following the Aegis VII Incident. When the Necromorphs proceeded to swarm the station, the Ubermorph travelled with many of its kind towards the center of the station, where the Site 12 Marker, the cause of the outbreak, lay waiting for Convergence. Isaac Clarke, in his quest to destroy the Marker, deactivated all power to security systems in a bid to access the deepest bowels of the Project Telomere laboratory that had created the Site 12 Marker, the Ubermorph took its chance and entered the facility. As Clarke accessed the secrets of the Marker, the Ubermorph moved on him. Clarke led the creature on a mad chase through the laboratory, utilizing various weapons and techniques to slow the rampaging monster. Underpowered and on the run, Clarke shut the Ubermorph out from the Marker's storage area and was able to destroy the Marker. The Ubermorph was destroyed as the Marker's destruction breached the Titan Station reactor and caused it to explode, killing everything on the station. Strategy General Tips *As with The Hunter, a good strategy is to completely dismember it, then Stasis the torso as it begins regeneration. With a fully upgraded Stasis Module, this will give Isaac approximately ten seconds of leeway before the Ubermorph is active again. *When regenerating limbs and getting back up to its feet, the Ubermorph is completely impervious to all damage, although it can still be put under Stasis. *Even if Isaac's Stasis and ammo run out, he can still use Kinesis to throw dead bodies and other objects at the Ubermorph with handy results. *Whereupon Isaac needs to scan Security Chief Armand Fattouh's body in order to open the door to the Marker, he does not need to approach the scanner with the body. Throwing the corpse at the door with Kinesis will achieve the desired result. *The Ubermorph will not return to areas Isaac has already encountered it in. Therefore, if he is running low on supplies, he can revisit previous areas to restock on items he may have missed—without fear of the Ubermorph showing up. *When encountered by itself, the Ubermorph is not much of a threat, and can be dealt with easily. The Ubermorph is later on backed up by Enhanced Pukers, Slashers and Lurkers, making it much more of a threat. The Pukers, Slashers and Lurkers should be made the main priority, rather than the Ubermorph, as they provide backup support for the Ubermorph. *If Isaac encounters the Ubermorph in the vicinity of Stasis tanks, he can take advantage of them, as they last longer than the Stasis used by Isaac and have a larger blast radius. Stasis tanks can give him enough breathing room to coordinate an offense or move to the next area; however, they can slow down some doors and heavy objects in the area, and can make a situation more difficult. *Immediately before Isaac enters the final Marker chamber, there is a room with a long hall; at the end of that hall is a fan. If Isaac is able to successfully push the Ubermorph into this fan, the Ubermorph will die. Weapon & Gear Tips *A very useful tactic is to have a fully upgraded Contact Beam and use the alternative fire when close to it. While the firing animation plays, Isaac will not flinch from attacks. The upgraded Stasis blast from the Contact Beam not only slows the Ubermorph down, but has a chance of dismembering it also. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph in only two shots; one bolt, and one alt-fire. The Ubermorph's harder plates of armor—shoulders, elbows, and other areas—will deflect bolts. It will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso, so Stasis should be used before firing with the Javelin Gun at the Ubermorph. *The Ripper is a great tool as one disk is sufficient to amputate the legs of the Ubermorph, saving a lot of ammunition for other enemies; the only issue concerns keeping the Ubermorph within distance of the tethered blade. *Each fully deployed Detonator mine that the Ubermorph walks onto will completely sever its legs—except for a fully regenerated Ubermorph on Zealot or Hard Core difficulty—making it far less of a threat. This tip is especially true for when the Ubermorph first introduces itself, as Isaac is forced to hack to open the way to his objective, and some well placed mines will hold the creature off while he does so. *The Flamethrower is utterly ineffective against the Ubermorph. Even fully upgraded, the flames lack the ability to burn off its limbs, and the Ubermorph's infinite health will not drain. The weapon's secondary fire is equally useless. *The Seeker Rifle can take out the Ubermorph's limbs in one shot if its damage and alt-fire attributes have been fully upgraded. It is better to use the weapon when dealing with fewer Necromorphs, since using it requires precision. *The Line gun is a very good choice against the Ubermorph; when fully upgraded, it can sever the Ubermorph's legs and another shot rips off its head and arms. *The Advanced Suit is a good RIG for the Ubermorph chase, since Isaac will be using a lot of Stasis during the last two levels of the game and, since the Advanced Suit reduces stasis recharge time by a good 50%, it is always a good choice. *The Elite Advanced Suit is a good choice in higher difficulties, since it grants a 10% damage bonus to all weapons, a 15% increase in Stasis duration, and a 25% damage resistance, making it easier when being chased by the Ubermorph. Trivia *The Ubermorph's roar can be heard at the beginning of Chapter 11. *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the EarthGov facility in Chapter 13 when Isaac removes the power to the bulkhead door, allowing the Necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered until Chapter 14. Interestingly, the Ubermorph moves very differently compared to the Necromorphs around it. While the rest of them—various Slashers, Pukers and Pregnants—are charging wildly, the Ubermorph walks calmly in the center of the charge. *The Ubermorph uses exactly the same audio and animations, including its kill scene, as The Hunter from Dead Space. ''Occasionally, while chasing Isaac, the Ubermorph will halt completely and start sharpening its claws, just as the Hunter did. *It is possible to get rid of the Ubermorph in the final room where Isaac must destroy fuses to unlock the doors to proceed. Once the first fuse is destroyed, a large fan can be found in the next room, to the left; the player can knock the Ubermorph into the fan, causing it to disappear. This can be achieved using weapons such as the Force Gun, or any other weapon that causes knockback. *An alternate way to get rid of the Ubermorph is to trap it: when it enters the hallway, Stasis can be used on it, then the player can run to the opposite door and destroy the second fuse. This will cause both doors to close, trapping the Ubermorph inside. If the player enters the door that the Waypoint system leads away from, the Ubermorph can be seen standing motionless inside. *A possible third way to get rid of the Ubermorph exists, though this may be a bug. When Isaac reaches the large room/chamber with the gravity control panel, have the Ubermorph approach you, getting it onto the threshold of the pressure door. Then disable it by severing its legs, leaving its body on the threshold (you may want to try taking its arms off, too, in order to buy yourself a bit more time.) While making sure the torso of teh Ubermorph is still on the threshold, use stasis to keep it on the threshold and then activate the gravity control panel. This will cause the pressure door to close, with the Ubermorph getting caught in the door as it closes. This apparently causes the door to pulverize the Ubermorph's torso, killing it. **That this may be a bug is indicated by the Ubermorph at times displaying a reluctance to even attempt to enter the gravity control room and by the sparse animation used when the Ubermorph is crushed. It will usually show only a small splash of blood and, at times, shows no blood at all. *After descending the elevator, the Ubermorph is encountered along with Enhanced Slashers and an Infector. It is possible, when the player exits the elevator, to leave and re-enter the elevator. The Ubermorph will fall through a vent, and will stand in place. It can then be dismembered, but will stay motionless. *A Necromorph similar to both the Hunter and the Ubermorph appears in Dead Space 3. *A variant of female Slashers have lumps on their faces that match the Ubermorph's eyes. Death scene Isaac's death scene from the Ubermorph is exactly the same as his death scene from the Hunter. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Ubermorph Death Sequence. Gallery ubermorphds2.jpg|The Ubermorph. Ubermorph.JPG|Close up view of the Ubermorph from ''Dead Space: Salvage. Ubermorph Close Up.png|The Ubermorph after Isaac's Death Scene. Ubermorph Back View.jpg|The Ubermorph, with skin and back details visible. uberconcept.png|Concept art for the Ubermorph. Deadspace2 unknownnercoc13.jpg|The Ubermorph's first appearance. Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space: Salvage'' *''Dead Space 3'' Sources es:The Ubermorph Category:Necromorphs Category:Bosses